Vi/Background
Lore |gender=Female |race=Human |birthplace=Piltover |residence=Piltover |occupation=Enforcer, Cop |friends=Caitlyn, Jayce |rivals=Jinx |faction=Piltover |related=}} Lore= To Vi, every problem is just another brick wall to punch through with her gigantic hextech gauntlets. Though she grew up on the wrong side of the law, Vi now uses her criminal know-how to serve Piltover's police force. Vi's brash attitude, abrasive humor, and blatant refusal to follow orders can often infuriate her by-the-books partner, . But even the sheriff of Piltover cannot deny that Vi is an invaluable asset in the fight against crime. As a child growing up in the lawless outskirts of Piltover, Vi learned to rob and cheat to get by. Stealing and stripping hextech hardware gave her the skills of a master mechanic, while life on the streets taught her self-reliance. When she was six, a ragtag group of criminals took a shine to the young delinquent and brought her into their fold. By the time Vi was eleven, she had become a seasoned accomplice, and she relished the thrill of every heist. Vi's attitude changed when a raid on a mining facility went bad. She was forced to decide between fleeing with her crew or trying to save the innocent mine workers from a collapsed tunnel. Vi chose to play the hero. While searching for a way to free the mine workers from the rubble, she discovered a damaged robotic mining rig. Improvising, she wrenched off its huge fists and modified them into makeshift hextech gauntlets. Fitting the heavy weapons to her tiny hands, the young girl flexed her arm and threw a powered punch at the rubble. The force of the blow blasted away the rock. With the workers free to escape, Vi fled the scene. After that job gone wrong, Vi severed her connection to the crew. She returned to a life of solitary crime, but stole only from other criminals. As the years went by, Vi modified and improved her hextech fists, allowing her to bust up heists and snatch loot with ease. Eventually, word of her notoriety reached Caitlyn, the famed Sheriff of Piltover. Rather than seek Vi's arrest, Caitlyn offered the criminal a way to pay her debt to society: work for the law in Piltover. Vi laughed. To her, a job that let her beat up crooks without forcing her to run from the cops sounded perfect. She immediately accepted. Caitlyn now struggles to keep Vi in line, and Vi treats Caitlyn's orders as mere suggestions, but when they work together, they are feared by all lawbreakers in Piltover. |-| Jinx's vandalism= Vi sTaNdS fOr STUPID. RuNnInG aLL oVeR ToWn WiTh SiLLy ,VI CoUlDnT sOlVe a CrImE iF A CrImiNaL sNuCk Up BeHiNd HeR aNd ShOt HeR iN tHe HeAd - I MeAn TuRnEd HeRsElF iN - WaIT- WhaT wAs I sAyInG? oH YeAh, VI DoEsEnT GeT It: RuLeS aRe MeAnT To Be BrOkEn, LiKe BuIlDiNgS, Or PeOpLe!!! IlL Be bAcK sOoN EnOuGh. No OnE DIE sCrEaMiNg WiThOuT ME!!!! Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt Vi spits on the ground and assumes a boxer's fighting stance. * * * ;Taunting Vi takes out a teacup from inside her gauntlet, takes a sip, then throws it on the ground. * * ;Joke Vi cups one of her hands and punches it with her other fist. * * * * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon surviving * * * ;While near an allied using * * * ;Upon using * * * ;Upon using on an enemy * Development Vi_intial_concept.jpg|Early concept art Vi_2nd_concept.jpg|2nd concept art Vi_3rd_concept_art.jpg|3rd concept art (by Riot Artist Zeronis) Vi Concept.jpg|Final concept art (by Riot Artist Zeronis) Vi_concept_colored.jpg|Concept art (colored) (by Riot Artist Zeronis) Vi NeonStrike early design.jpg|Neon Strike Vi early design variations (by Riot Artist Zeronis) Vi NeonStrike Concept.jpg|Neon Strike Vi concept art (by Riot Artist Zeronis) Vi_concept_2.jpg|thumb|Vi model Vi_concept_3D.jpg|Vi 3D model Vi NeonStrike Concept2.jpg|Neon Strike Vi model Vi Officer Concept.jpg|Officer Vi concept art (by Riot Artist Zeronis) Debonair_Ezreal_and_Vi.jpg|Debonair Ezreal and Vi concept art (by Riot Artist The-Bravo-Ray) PBE Release Announcement made by '''gypsylord':Vi, the Piltover Enforcer - Feedback Thread Greetings PBE Summoners, I am happy to announce that our final champion of the year is now (or soon will be) available for testing on the PBE. Allow me to introduce Vi, the Piltover Enforcer. Imagine two giant hextech gauntlets. Now imagine a total badass who loves using those gauntlets to hit things. Hard. That's Vi in a nutshell. Have you ever wished you could punch an enemy with such an impact that you hit the enemies behind it? If your answer is yes, you may enjoy playing Vi. Have you ever had the desire to wind up a punch powerful enough to carry you across the battlefield, clocking anyone unlucky enough to get in your way? If your answer is yes, you may enjoy playing Vi. Have you ever wanted to indiscriminately bowl through an enemy team, wiping the smirk off that AD carry's face as you slam it into the ground? If your answer is yes, well, you get the idea. Vi is all about powerful punches. She's a high mobility high damage bruiser who picks a target, launches herself into the fray, and makes that target deal with her. So what are you waiting for? Go try her out. I'd love to hear your feedback. Best of luck on the Fields of Justice! Vi, the Piltover Enforcer, Revealed Announcement made by NeeksNaman:Vi, the Piltover Enforcer, Revealed! There's nothing more satisfying than the sounds of your enemies succumbing to an extreme beat-down. Not to Vi, anyway, the newest champion to join the League. Punching, excessive force, and armor-busting brutality are what she’s all about. At home in top lane or the jungle, Vi's playstyle revolves around pummeling opponents and tearing into and shattering their armor. Vi's signature punch is Vault Breaker. When you first activate the ability, Vault Breaker begins charging a powerful punch. Activating Vault Breaker a second time causes you to dash forward, dealing damage to units and knocking back enemy champions. Early game, Vi excels at bullying opponents while shoving the lane with Vault Breaker and the AoE damage from Excessive Force. Skillful use of Excessive Force allows you to quickly clear your lane while harassing opponents trying to get in close to last hit minions. When team fights erupt, Vi's ultimate allows you to charge through your opponents' front-line and crush their carries. Assault and Battery locks on to an enemy champion. You then chase them down, uppercutting them into the air. Enemies unfortunate enough to be in the way are knocked aside. High damage, armor debuffs, and knockbacks make you a disruptive force. Since Vi's attacks and activated abilities apply stacks of Denting Blows, you can increase your damage significantly against armored opponents by just doing what you do best: punching. To top it all off, Vi's Blast Shield helps her survive not only big damage bursts, but also prolonged team fights. Are you ready to slip on your gauntlets and show off your pummeling prowess? Once your opponents get a glimpse of your heavy weaponry, it's punch or be punched. Patch History ** Minimum damage changed to 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 / 150 from 50 / 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 ** Maximum damage changed to 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 / 300 from 100 / 160 / 220 / 280 / 340 ** * 0/50/100/150/200 Bonus AD neutralizes the base damage nerf for both base and charged damage. * ** Knockback duration on secondary targets reduced to 0.25 seconds from 0.5. ** Knockback distance on secondary targets reduced to 250 from 350. ** Cooldown increased to 150 / 115 / 80 seconds from 130 / 105 / 80. V3.14 * ** Fixed a bug where, if Vi's Banshee's Veil is popped at same moment Vi casts Assault and Battery, Assault and Battery would cause Vi to be locked into her charging animation. V3.8 * ** Fixed a bug where Blast Shield's cooldown at higher levels was 1 second longer than intended. * ** Fixed a bug where casting Vault Breaker while targeting an enemy would cause Vi to stop moving. V3.6 * ** Fixed a bug that caused Vault Breaker to become uncastable after activation. * ** Can no longer be cast while charging Vault Breaker. V3.03: * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 54 from 58. * ** Now goes on a 3 second cooldown and refunds 50% of the mana cost when interrupted instead of fully refreshing the cooldown and refunding 100% of the mana cost. * ** Damage reduced to 4/5.5/7/8.5/10% of maximum health from 6/7/8/9/10%. V3.02: * ** Fixed a bug where the crowd control component of Assault and Battery was ignoring spell shields. V3.01: * Updated recommended items. * ** Fixed a bug where Vault Breaker's area of effect was inconsistent at the end area of the dash ** Fixed a bug where was refunding Vault Breaker's cooldown and mana cost * ** Fixed a bug where Excessive Force could fire multiple times if used on an invulnerable target or while blinded V1.0.0.154: * ** Fixed a bug where Vault Breaker would sometimes not refund mana or cooldown when interrupted. ** Fixed a bug where interrupting Vault Breaker would sometimes render Vi unable to cast spells. ** Fixed a bug where Vault Breaker's stun duration was sometimes shorter than intended. ** Fixed a bug where Vi would sometimes stop attacking after hitting a champion with Vault Breaker. * : Increased the responsiveness of Vi's attacks after using Excessive Force. * ** Fixed a bug where targets could cast spells after being knocked into the air. ** Fixed a bug where characters with stealth could cause Assault and Battery to miss. ** Fixed a bug where damage was not applied to targets immune to disable effects. V1.0.0.153: Added * (Innate) ** Vi charges a shield over time. The shield can be activated by hitting an enemy with an ability. * (Q) ** Vi charges her gauntlets and unleashes a vault shattering punch, carrying her forward. Enemy champions that Vi collides with stop her movement and are knocked back. * (W) ** Vi's punches break her opponent's armor, dealing bonus damage and granting her attack speed. * (E) ** Vi's next attack blasts through her target, dealing damage to enemies behind it. * (Ultimate) ** Vi runs down an enemy, knocking aside anyone in the way. When she reaches her target she knocks it into the air, jumps after it, and slams it back into the ground. }} References cs:Vi/Příběh de:Vi/Background fr:Vi/Historique pl:Vi/historia sk:Vi/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Independent